Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a redox flow battery that includes a cell configured to perform charge and discharge between itself and a power system, an electrolyte tank configured to store an electrolyte supplied to the cell, and a circulation mechanism disposed between the cell and the electrolyte tank and configured to circulate the electrolyte. The circulation mechanism includes a circulation pump, a pipe running from the electrolyte tank to the circulation pump, a pipe running from the circulation pump to the cell, and a pipe running from the cell to the electrolyte tank. The circulation pump is disposed to a side of the electrolyte tank.